SD094
Synopsis Again continuing from the previous episode's events, Buizel, the Water-Type, dives into the mud to save Yazmyne while the others need to find a way to get to her. Yazmyne awakens to see herself around several hostile Pokemon, led by a Drapion. Yazmyne knows why they are upset but shuffles into her bag and offers up all of the food and berries she has as a peace offering. Some of the Pokemon accept, but when Drapion begins to get hostile Buizel arrives from muddy passages to save Yazmyne. He communicates with them on her behalf after Yazmyne explains that people known as Team Galactic are responsible for the calamity. '' ''Meanwhile, Swablu takes to the skies searching for Yazmyne. Espeon tries to sense her aura, and Luxio attempts to use x-ray vision. Buneary returns to the entrance where Crasher Wake is there searching for Yazmyne as well. With him are Ethan, Jillian, and Cody, who rushed to the scene to help. An Officer Jenny reports that the trio helped capture some of the Team Galactic Grunts. Cody recognizes Yazmyne's Buneary and she is very weak and tired, which Wake acredits to the battle she had between him and Team Galactic. Piplup draws into the ground what Buneary is saying They piece together that something must have happened to Yazmyne and her Pokemon. Cody takes Buneary before he and Wake go off to search for Yazmyne. Ethan and Jillian go search for Yazmyne's Pokemon. Swablu eventually finds Yazmyne overhead. Swablu performs the loudest Round he can, leading Luxio and Espeon to the location but they end up getting stuck in the mud. Drapion sees Swablu and attacks him with Pin Missile, knocking him out of the sky. Buizel becomes hostile and Yazmyne calls him off, believing Drapion did such a thing as he believed Swablue to be calling more Team Galactic members. Before things could escalate, Wake and Cody arrive with Gyarados and Quagsire. Wake, a friend of the Great Marsh Pokemon, calms all of them and tells them Yazmyne can be trusted. He informs the Pokemon that some but not all of the people responsible for the explosions have been captured. Drapion is also concerned about the Pokemon who were airlifted from the marsh, and Wake sadly says that none of them could be returned. Yazmyne recalls Swablu, Buneary, and Buizel and gets aboard Wake's Gyarados to return to the entrance to get to the Pokemon Center. However, Drapion extends his claw and grabs Yazmyne by her foot. Wake tells Drapion to back down, and Yazmyne stares into Drapion's eyes. Drapion lets go as Yazmyne pulls out a Dusk Ball and offers Drapion the chance to join her and they will eventually take down Team Galactic and save his friend. Drapion presses the opening of the PokeBall, which releases a red energy and takes him. The ball settles and Yazmyne captures Drapion. '' ''Ethan and Jillian find Espeon and Luxio, resucing them from the mud. Everyone retreats to the Pastoria Pokemon Center where Yazmyne's Pokemon need two days of recovery. Crasher Wake's Floatzel and Gyarados need a full week as Floatzel was still suffering from his back energy and Luxio's direct Spark rendered Gyarados generally immobile. Earlier, he had pushed himself against Team Galactic for Wake's sake. Wake's Quagsire and Lumineon need two days to recover as well. With so much having happened, Wake will not be able to take challenges for at least two weeks, disappointing Ethan. Yazmyne showers after the skirmish in the Great Marsh. While showering, Yazmyne wonders how she'll make good on her promise to Drapion. Major Events *Ethan and his friends have arrived in the Great Marsh to help *A Drapion joins Yazmyne in order to help stop Team Galactic Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Yazmyne *Cody *Crasher Wake *Nurse Joy *Charon *Team Galactic Grunts *Civilians Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Luxio (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Swablu (Yazmyne's) *Drapion (Yazmyne's) *Grotle (Ethan's) *Kricketune (Ethan's) *Munchlax (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Staravia (Cody's) *Gyarados (Wake's) *Quagsire (Wake's) *Wooper (three) *Quagsire *Tangela (three) *Skorupi (four) *Bibarel (two) *Keckleon *Paras (two) *Shroomish (two) *Breloom (two) Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams